The New U!
by PansexualPirate
Summary: After a deal gone bad Rhys needs money and he needs it fast. Working in this Universe as a bandit/bounty hunter after Vaughn and him got removed from Helios a few years back. It's been about two years since the death of Handsome Jack and everyone is still trying to recover from the devastation he caused on everyone. While looking for a way to pull in cash, Rhys stumbles upon an old
1. Dead Man Walking

Above the sky was a mix of purple and blue, swirling together like paint. Giving off a beautiful gaze upon the overall horrible dirt land below. Stars glittering down over the dark and empty landscape of Pandora. The moon and Helios gave off most of the light back down to the ground though it wasn't enough to see where he was going. Luckily the headlights seemed to light up enough of the road for Rhys to see the path ahead.

Rhys drove ahead, keeping an eye out for possible hostiles, his gun ready at his side. During the night was a dangerous time to drive, but Rhys didn't have time to be hesitant anymore. After yesterday, he needed to find a high paying job and he needed to do it fast. If he didn't he'd never see Vaughn again.

Rhys ran a hand over his jaw. Mad that things had turned out this way. Upset that now he had to work alone for awhile. He'd get Vaughn back. Whether he found a good job or not because when push came to shove Rhys wasn't afraid to run into that camp guns blazing. Besides this had mainly been Vaughn's fault. Rhys had always been pretty good at negotiating their way out of a situation. But Vaughn wasn't nearly as great. They'd seen right through their plan to steal and run.

Rhys cursed under his breath. He couldn't lie to himself about it forever. It was partially his fault as well. Fuck no it was all his fault. He'd picked a bad Bandit gang to mess with. He was lucky that Vaughn was still alive. That the king hadn't just ripped out his throat at that very moment and let the guy bleed out. Fuck maybe he did the second Rhys left the place. Maybe the guy waited until they had left and killed Vaughn the second Rhys drove away. Sitting in wait for Rhys to return to kill him too and take whatever Rhys had dug up. That plan seemed more like the plan of some bandit lord. But Rhys needed to have a little bit of faith. He had to hold his hopes up that none of the deal was a lie. Besides the King had given him an echo link to his own communicator. Said Rhys could call him if he found anything.

Damn Rhys hoped he found something to use. Otherwise, he'd never see Vaughn again.

Skaggs could be seen in the distance. Barely visible in the dark of the night. Rhys paused before his echo eye hummed, turning on and scanning over the area. They focused on the distance skags locating ,at least three of them. This was just what Rhys needed. Some good, old stress relief.

The car let out a loud screech at the sharp turn. Rhys picked up speed, slamming his feet down onto the pedal as he was launched forward. The shitty little skags didn't even stand a chance as the car bolted in their direction. Air was achieved as the car used the creatures as a ramp, sending Rhys up into the air. It was nice. Running over vermin like skags that plagued Pandora like rats was something that a lot of people down here used their free time for. Quick, free fun, that was what murdering those skags felt like. A moment of freedom from all the bullshit that this place dishes out.

Rhys came down after a few seconds, bouncing in the seat from the momentum. A laugh escaping him as he kept going. He wasn't headed anywhere specific. The whole car seemed unaffected from his latest hit and run. Rhys was too busy laughing to notice the turn that was coming up.

Last second response was all Rhys had as he saw the cliff up ahead. His laughter cut off by the fact the car was skidding towards it. His hands worked quickly. Grabbing the wheel to try and prevent it from plummeting down. Foot slammed on to the breaks as the loud screech of the car filled the air again. The man already knew it was too late to avoid the decline and that the most he could do was avoid letting the car flip. As long as he could stay against the ground he should be fine.

When that first tire went over the edge Rhys could feel his whole body tense. The car tipped within seconds and all the man could do was hold on tight as the machine spilled over the edge. The way down was a rough one. The car bouncing and sliding down the steep cliff. The wheels straining to try and grip onto the rock wall but it all was a useless effort. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion yet all at once. When the car finally was at rest on the ground Rhys' head was still spinning. Feeling as if he was still in motion.

Taking a deep breath Rhys couldn't help but laugh. Nothing about today was going right. Fuck he'd lost his best friend and had no money to his name to get him back. Now he was plummeting down the side of a cliff. It seemed like the world was out to get him today. Ready to find any sign of weakness and use it to make him sink. But that was what living in Pandora was all about. Death at every turn. Never being able to care about anyone because they'd die and leave you alone. That what this world was about. This was the world Rhys was trapped in.

Taking a long breath Rhys leaned forward. Wrapping his hands around the wheel. He looked forward only to be stopped in his tracks. Moving his foot away from the gas to give himself more time to look ahead at the scene before him.

There was a huge Hyperion building. Obviously abandoned. That was present to anyone who lived on Pandora. It looked to be some tucked in laboratory that somehow hadn't gotten destroyed after the CEO's death. Probably due to the fact it was so nicely tucked into this valley, hidden to anyone looking down into the area. It was smart placement. No one would have ever found the place unless they were dumb enough to drive off the edge of the cliff.

The bright yellow paint was chipping off the exterior walls. Weather wearing down the building as it had most likely been abandoned for at least a year now, maybe longer. The entrance was large, surrounded by a few pieces of junk that may have fallen from above. The building showing no sign of life which made sense. Everyone knew that after the death of Handsome Jack many employees and scientists fled back to Helios in fear of what might become of them.

This building was good news for Rhys, however. Most of the employees had left in such a rush maybe something expensive laid inside those walls. Nestled deep within and just waiting for someone to come and scoop them up.

This was just what Rhys needed. Turning the car off he hopped out. A grin slowly becoming larger on his face as he got closer and closer. He'd found a way to save Vaughn. A way to get his friend back. Joy bubbled into his gut which soon caused his walk to turn into a small jog. Fueling him to go forward. He was so close to fixing everything.

He almost missed the whirling sound of a turret starting up. Coming from the side of the building. Rhys got out of the way just in time. Hiding behind a piece of junk just as the machine gun started to fire off. Barely missing the opportunity of being filled with lead. This didn't make sense. Why would the security systems still be present if no one was here. He didn't have much time to really think about it. Figuring that it had to just be the fact that Hyperion left in such a hurry the workers accidently left the shit on.

Well it looked as if it was time to bust out a back up plan. He quickly looked for a way to get inside. An opportunity opening up in the form of perfectly aligned garbage. Presenting an opening for Rhys to run straight through. Right towards a side door.

Adrenaline burst in him as he powered forward. Taking off without a second thought. The turret shot after him leaving a rhythmic sound of bangs and pops following him as it shot into the metal guards. Rhys couldn't lie that this felt more than just awesome. It felt amazing. The power and thrill of it all is what usually got him through everyday life down here.

He didn't hesitate to rip the door open. It wasn't budged or anything. Though the excitement may have gotten to him a little because he really didn't need to open it that hard. The effort leaving a slight sting in his shoulder. Though it wasn't enough to slow him down.

The door led into a pathway of narrow halls. Tightly packed and winded together from the looks of it. And judging by the looks of the place he shouldn't run into anymore turrets. Which would be thankful in this dense hallway system. His feet left soft clicking sounds as he headed down the hall. Heading deeper into the building, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed expensive.

A lot of the walls were lined with monitors. At one point of time they were probably used to display news and info to the workers who passed through these halls day in and day out. Now most of them were in bad conditions and a lot of them had thin cracks shooting across the displays like thin bolts of lightning. There was even one that was barely hanging onto the wall, crooked as it desperately tried to hold onto the last of it's wires. It felt great to see the company in such disarray. Especially after what they'd done to Vaughn and him.

A loud clatter was shot down the hall in a wave. Rhys jolted his head to the side, hand automatically darting to the gun at his side. Fingers working at the button holding the gun's holster closed as he took a few steps toward the unusual sound. Maybe a skag had found it's way inside. Or some Bullymong had broke through the back wall of the building. It seemed reasonable. Most people knew that the savage creatures of the planet were fairly hard to keep out. But at the same time if they had turrets in the front Rhys would imagine they'd have the same set up towards the back of the building.

As he grew closer to the door that the sound had resonated from behind, the hunter could hear scuffling from the other side. It sounded like footprints. So maybe there was a worker who was left behind. Now the activation of the turrets made more sense since if Rhys was stuck here he would definitely establish the security system. Guess it sucks to be him because Rhys wasn't going to let some random worker keep him from what could be riches. He slid the gun out carefully, preparing it at his side. Rhys slowly counted down, readying himself to take down whatever was on the other side of this door.

Slamming against the door to open it, Rhys fixed his gun forward, pointing at the first shape he saw move in the room. Finger already prepared at the trigger. Inside the room was a large, hollowed out room. A dome like roof overhead that kept the sun out. The main light source of the area was the large monitors on the far side. The screens bright with scrolling text and occasional images. The console itself scattered with trash and random objects. Stuff that felt like it was added more recently. Added by the figure that was hunched over near the floor. Most likely retrieving the item that had fallen to the floor.

"Stand up nice and slow." Rhys warned, holding his gun in position as the figure had yet to move. "Put your hands up and face me."

Laughter. Why was laughter what filled the room next. Who the hell would laugh with a gun pointed at them. Rhys didn't really understand it but the laugh felt familiar. It also felt alarming. Some alarm went off in the back of his head. Telling him to run while he could. To escape. But why did this fear boil at his tips as the man slowly stood up straight. He hadn't turned around yet but the alarm just got louder and louder as everything became more and more familiar. When suddenly it felt like the whole world became silent.

Even with the slight beard that had started to grow on the end of that broad jaw, everything was unmistakable. The familiarity of the voice even seemed to settle in with the sight. This man looked and sounded just like Handsome Jack. The Handsome Jack. But that was impossible. Handsome Jack was dead. He had heard the Vault Hunters brag about it. Seen them halling around the iconic mask as a token of their victory. It had been real. That all was real. So what was this? Had Rhys hit his head hard on his way down? This couldn't be real. The bewilderment must have shown on his face because the dead man smirked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, kiddo." It was unmistakably Jack's voice. What the hell was going on.

"What the hell are you?" Rhys asked, raising the gun a bit more to point the gun at his chest. He looked weirdly unnerved.

"I'm glad you don't have to ask who I am," The thing said with a nod. Tucking his hands into his pockets as if there was no threat. "It's good you know who I am."

Rhys glared a bit more. "You can't be THE Handsome Jack. He's dead. No you have to be something else." Rhys took a few steps closer. Using his echo eye to scan the man, trying to find some abnormity. A clone, an android. Hell maybe you're some delusional body double. But you can't be Handsome Jack. He's dead."

The guy nodded. Shrugging a bit. His eyes watching Rhys as he walked around him. Scanning him and watching him closely. Even though Rhys was in power with this situation the man's gaze still made him feel meek. Almost like he was prey. "You'd think so. Those damn bandits went back with my mask for show. I don't even want to imagine what they did with it… something savage I'd imagine."

Rhys was getting a bit fed up with this. He wasn't in the mood to screw around with this guy. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Spit it out," He demanded. "Stop dancing around the question and answer me!"

Jack laughed and made direct eye contact with his prey. "Ever heard of the New U stations?"

Rhys squinted at him. Gun still drawn and on point. Ready if this guy made a move. "Yeah… Who hasn't?"

"Well I had one of those print my ass back out. It's not very hard. I'm surprised none of you thought of that." Jack's eyes fell down to a label on Rhys' arm. The shreds of an old Hyperion garment. Looking it over with amusement. Though Rhys didn't notice the glance over.

"So you're the real thing huh?" Rhys asked. He was getting an idea. If this was true. Man did he have a plan now. "How did you end up here."

Jack gave a quick nod. "I'm so glad you asked. I wanted to make sure my body was made just like before. No mistakes, no fuck ups. So my scientists were working on a better system than the ones slapped around the whole damn planet. Luckily it activated after I died. Spat me right out. No one was here to see it though. Which is sad, I've gotta say." Jack gave a grin before rubbing his hands together. Fingers dragging over the joints as he took a step closer. Noting how Rhys slid the gun back into the holster. Popping the thing closed. "So, since you're here you can take me back to Helios, right sweetie?"

Rhys paused, staring in confusion over the other man. "Why would I do that?"

Jack paused, glaring for a moment as the question skimmed over his ears. "You're kidding me right? That shirt you tore the shit out of is definitely Hyperion. One that you'd only get if your ass lived up there."

Rhys paused, glancing at the old scraps of shirt that he'd kept for the sleeves of his new, Pandora fashion. "Sorry Jack but I haven't lived up on Helios for ages." Rhys watched as the smile faltered from the man's face. Obviously taken off guard. Rhys didn't hesitate to act. Grabbing Jack by the head with his prosthetic arm before moving to smash him against the ground. Not giving another second before pulling out his special handcuffs from his supply bag. Wrapping his arms behind Jack and closing them tight. "But I will be leaving with you. If you are what you say I can get sooo much money off of you."

Jack growled in pain on the ground. Pinned down as Rhys pinned his hands behind his back. Pausing as Rhys tugged him back onto his feet. "You weird, kinky fucker! Why do you even have these!"

"Sometimes I catch people for bounties. Whatever pays the best. And it's easier to handcuff someone then kill them. Well usually." Rhys remarked as he took a step back. Knowing Jack couldn't get too far with those cuffs on. "Now you said this was the New-U station? How do you turn them off?"

Jack snorted a laugh. "The machine's right here but you can't break into my firewall! I created it!" Jack yelled, growling as the hunter pulled up his mechanical hand. Firing up as the blue screen flashed above the metal palm of the hand. "You can't hack into it with that piece of-"

"Done." There was a loud flash on the screens of the computer. Lining with rows and rows of text as everything went dark for a moment. Then Jack heard it. They both did. The sound of the nearest station exploding.

"You fucker." Jack said though it sounded more astonished than pissed. "How the hell."

Rhys smirked before grabbing Jack by the handcuffs. "Let's get going. I don't have a lot of time to get to Sanctuary and get my cash."

"Sanctuary? They'll skin me alive there."

Rhys snorted as he dragged Jack out. Noting that he'd also shut down the security of the building, allowing him to drag the should be dead CEO out the front of the building and to his car. "That's the point." Rhys remarked before pushing the guy into the passenger's seat and heading over to hop into the driver's seat. "Everyone will pay big money to get a chance to kill you. Think they'll have a public execution? I'd think they would."

Jack glared at the bandit before he leaned back in the seat. Staring out the front of the car with a grim expression. Rhys took the silence as an achievement before taking off. Turning so that he could try to find a way out. To be fair, he had no idea how to get the hell out of this thing.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get out of this valley, would you?"

Jack glanced over in both anger and bewilderment. "Are you kidding me? Did you?" Jack snorted before letting out a loud laugh. "Fuck did you just fall in here? Are you KIDDING me? You fell into this cliff and happened to find me?"

Rhys snorted and started to drive off. "Do you know how to get out, yes or no?"

Jack laughed for at least another minute. Rhys still had no idea how the guy could laugh so hard and not be immediately out of breath. When he finally settled down he rolled his eyes. "If you keep driving forward there will be an opening. There you can slip out and head up a small incline.

Rhys gave a nod. Speeding off at top speed down the path. A smile crossing his lips as he saw the mentioned path up ahead. "Thanks, now you better hold on tight, we've got a long, long ride together."

Jack only let out a grunt as he glared forward. Looking cross as they headed up, back onto the main desert of Pandora. Getting to Sanctuary would be quite the trip and lugging **THE** Handsome Jack with him sounded like it could present problems. But whatever was ahead of him. No matter what challenges the asshat in the passenger's seat gave him he was going to get Vaughn back. Even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Road Trip

_The light was pale. Like twilight was splashed over the place. Small specks of light glistened close to the ground. Dancing near the large bed of flowers that lined the flower. They looked like a soft bed, cradling the angel in their arms as they rocked like a cradle around them. They kept her safe. Kept her warm until she woke from this everlasting slumber she was in._

 _The loud crash sent the whole ship shaking. Like an alarm set off by someone else. Rattling the place by its very bones. She stirred slightly in the long slumber she had been in. Had this really worked. Was the sweet child no longer cursed with the dread that had burned her every step? He hoped it was true. That she was finally taking her first step free from the chains that held her down. Together they could escape. Together maybe they both could finally be free from the unlucky tyrant that had strapped them down._

 _And at this point, he swore to protect her. To make sure that she'll continue to be free._

It had barely been an hour into the ride and Jack had yet to shut up. Rhys was trying hard to ignore the nonsense that poured from his mouth. He was getting to the end of his rope at this point.

Rhys didn't know how much longer he could deal with this guy. How much longer could this guy talk? And how did he even have this much to talk about. His mouth kept on moving. Words that didn't even seem to matter spilled out and floated around Rhys' head as he continued to drive down the road.

"So what are you going to gain from this?"

Rhys' eyes darted over for a moment. Eyeing him for a second before looking back out towards the road. Trying even harder to ignore the man.

"Come on Kiddo! I at least deserve to know what I'm being sold for! Some nice new armory? A Cool sword? Hot girls? Maybe a ticket off of this hell hole. I'm probably worth that much. I'd at least hope that I was worth a ticket out of here. "

Rhys groaned as he rolled his eyes. Deciding it was probably in his best interest to just answer the guy. "My partner was kidnapped by bandits. If I don't have something good to exchange him for I'm never going to see him again."

Jack's pity was soaked with mockery. "Ouch Pumpkin. But that sounds to me like he's probably already dead. So you should probably just let me go, you know what I'm saying? Bandits don't spare people. They kill people for fun."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm aware. I've dealt with bandits before. But I don't have any other choice."

"Sure you do! You could accept the fact that he's dead."

Rhys gave him a short look. Pausing before letting a small grin slip onto his lips. "That's a funny thought coming from the guy who couldn't accept his own demise."

Jack glared. The playful tone slowly leaking out like a gas escaping from a balloon. "Excuse me?"

Rhys glanced over at him. It's about time he could get on his nerves instead. "Don't play stupid. You lost and couldn't admit it. I bet you were in there planning your next big plan to purify Pandora. Am I right?"

Jack continued to glare at Rhys, but the hunter only let out a snort of laughter at finally silencing the guy. But he couldn't lie. A part of him was screaming. He was terrified of the guy. Anyone who ever worked on Pandora was. It was trained into them like a dog with a shock collar. Stepping out of line with the guy was a way to get you killed. Yet the other half of him told that side to chill the fuck out. He was in control now. And that thought felt good. Well it did until…

"You wait buddy. I'll strangle you when you're sleeping. Just you wait. Your weakest moment and I-"

"Are you done yet?" Rhys questioned. Glancing over with a questioning brow. "You're really getting on my nerves. Honestly you started this. Not me, you. If you don't want shitty remarks, don't say shitty things. Got it? Back off and I won't say another shitty thing to you."

Rhys was surprised at how low Jack's voice had dropped. Filled with a thick venom that seemed to seep into every word like a threat. It made Rhys' hair stand on end. But he was good at not letting his fear show at this point. He would be lying if he said he wasn't constantly scared shitless by the dangerous days that he leaded down here but he was definitely a pro at covering it up at this point in his life.

What was even more surprising was how quickly Jack seemed to loosen up. As if Rhys hadn't just insulted the man twice. "You got a point there kiddo." Jack murmured, the venom no longer licking at the words that were coming from the other man's lips. "But who are you going to send me off to in Sanctuary?"

The bounty hunter hadn't really thought about that part yet. Tapping his fingers against the wheel in a soft rhythm. "Probably Lilith. I know she hated you the most. So I'll probably send you off to her."

Just for a second. The smallest moment of time Rhys swore he saw the other man's face pale. As if something had went through his mind. Rhys wouldn't blame the guy if he was afraid. The girl was a siren. Powerful and fairly known to be deadly. He had no idea what might have happened in the past to make her hate the guy next to him so much, but it seemed like it was fairly simple. Who wouldn't hate the guy who tried to burn your whole planet to the ground. Rhys could understand those kinds of feelings of hate.

Yet the second he thought he saw that flash of - of pain it was gone. Swallowed back by the weirdishly friendly grin that Jack barely pulled off. "And if that fails, then what? She might think you're a liar. She thinks I'm dead."

Rhys just gave a quick shrug. There wasn't much he could do if that situation did arise. There was also the chance she refused to even pay for the guy. Maybe she insisted on getting him for free. Either way Rhys was good at improvising plans. It was one of his many skills. Vaughn and him always had been quick to come up with a new plan when another one started to tank. It had never failed them until recently.

"I don't know," Rhys stated as he continued to drive, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

Surprisingly Jack seemed to accept that answer. Sitting back in his chair. After a moment's pause the conversation continued. Mainly Jack asking him basic questions. Things Rhys could answer with nod or a shrug. Mainly things about the arm and the matching eye. Was the arm Hyperion Made? Yeah at some point. Though Rhys had upgraded most of it at this point himself. Was the eye supposed to go with the arm? Another yeah. Did the scars that went over the eye come before or after the new upgraded one?

Jack only got a shrug as the answer for that one. It was an easy answer in all honesty but Rhys enjoyed spending most of his time pretending the long, thin scars that ran over the echo eye just weren't there. They definitely came after the eye was placed into his head. Mainly happening once he landed on this shit hole of a planet. A bunch of guys trying to claw your eye out to sell can make anyone uneasy.

The obscure shrug didn't seem to please Jack though he didn't ask in more detail. Just giving Rhys a slight glare before shrugging. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Those handcuffs couldn't be too comfortable.

Good, honestly. Rhys hoped those things were super uncomfortable. Anything to keep this guy in the worst position possible. Seemed like a fair enough trade for what he'd done to everyone on this planet.

After a bit everything slowly became silent. The prisoner keeping quiet as he shifted in his seat. Moving to stare off on to the landscape of Pandora. It was nice. The sun slowly starting to set in the far distance. It was pretty lovely. Even on the worst days down here. Orange light stretching across the sand as it just gave the whole place a beautiful look. Rhys could understand why someone would quietly stare out the w-

"See you later, Fucker!"

 _ **THUMP**_!

That's the sound Jack made as he jumped out the side of the moving car. Followed by a stream of curses that slowly got more distant as the car kept moving. Rhys slammed on the breaks. Stopping the car as quickly as possible before hopping out. He'd expected to have to chase Jack but the guy was still on the ground. Laying there about 20 feet back. Rolling on the ground as if he was trying to get up. Who the fuck jumps out of a moving car?

Once he got back to the asshat her stood over him. Watching as the former CEO struggled and rolled. Trying to get up but having a hell of a time due to the not having the use of his arms. He didn't stop when he saw Rhys either. Just kept trying.

"Who the fuck jumps out of a moving car?" Rhys asked as he yanked the guy to his feet. Jack growled as he was lifted off the ground. Though Rhys let out a huff of effort. Jack weighed more than he looked. But he got him to his feet in a few moments.

"Listen that hurt a lot more than I thought it was going to. I was planning on running away. It was a good plan."

Rhys stared at him for a moment. There were so many things wrong with that plan. Rhys could easily catch up to him with the car. Not only that but where did this asshole think he was going to go with his hands cuffed behind his back. He wasn't going to be able to get out of those. "That was a shitty plan."

Jack rolls his eyes. "No way, I could have got out of these cuffs and escaped your ass."

Rhys was… tempted to see him try. He crossed his arms. A smirk sliding across his lips. "Okay. Do it."

Jack paused. Raising an eyebrow before trying to wiggle free from the cuffs. Grunting in effort as his arms strained to try and pull apart. Rhys couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was definitely humorous watching him struggle. Wiggle around trying to get his arms free. Overall it was pretty pathetic to watch and it looked like Jack was picking up on that too.

Jack paused for a moment. He made direct eye contact with Rhys for a moment. Unsure of what to do, Rhys held the gaze. Watching as the older man just… stared. He was about to give a snippy remark like "You giving up?" but stopped before his mouth even opened for the first word. Instead he watched as Jack quickly tried to sprint in the opposite direction.

This broke another chuckle from Rhys. He really couldn't believe this guy. He wasn't going to chase him. Not yet. He needed him to know just how impossible his escape was. This would help prevent him from running away in the future. Keep it so Rhys could sleep at night without having to tie the asshole to the car. Or risk being murdered in his sleep by the guy. Instead he waited for Jack to reach the ten yard radius then - _**ZAP**_! The handcuffs let off a big spark. A blast of energy being sent off due to the sudden distance between the two.

Rhys chuckles as he slowly walked back over to Jack. The man was out of breath, slouched over the ground as he groaned in pain. Taking long, deep breaths to try and regain his composure. When Rhys got to his side he kneeled over him. Peering down at the former CEO before slowly shaking his head. "Finally see how useless this is? Those cuffs are synced to my Echo Eye." Jack only let out a gruff sound as a response so Rhys continued on. "So, if you go more than 10 yards you get zapped. Keeps my targets from getting too far."

Jack just kept Glaring at Rhys. The hunter couldn't help wonder what he was thinking. Part of him hoped he was impressed. Back on Hyperion Handsome Jack had been an idol to him. Someone for him to look up to and try to be one day. But now things were different. There was no place for idols like this man. It would only get Rhys killed in the end. Especially down here. A place where this man's words were sins to most ears. How they stoked a flame of fear in mosts hearts and rage in others. Now Rhys had to learn to live by his own rules. Yet it would be nice if this was at least a little impressive.

"So are you finally going to behave?" Rhys questioned as he looked over the man's angry expression. "If you're going to behave you get the use of your arms back." Rhys tossed in the thought. It was a good thing to mention the rewards of being a good boy. Usually made people more quick to listen.

Rhys only got a nod out of Jack. The first thought Rhys had was to tease him. To taught him and try to get the man to promise he was going to be good. That would be a fun way to go. However in the long run it really didn't feel worth the effort. So he moved forward. Grabbing onto the handcuffs and hitting a few buttons. Watching as one side sprung open. Both halves clinging to the man's right wrist, right behind the geometric wrist tattoo. It let out a loud ding before finally silencing and staying still.

"Now 10 yards you get zapped. If I die it'll kill you too, so don't even try it. And I can track your every movement. So stay close babe and this will all go smoothly." Rhys finished up the last bit of the set up. The files leaving his echo eye before he started to head back to the car. "Now keep up. Don't want to get shocked again now do we?"

They had gotten at least another few miles before Rhys stopped the car. The sun was already down but he had to get some sleep for the night. At this point the bounty hunter was exhausted. He'd been driving for hours on end and he just really needed some kind of break. He'd found a nice place for them to pull up to the side. Making it unlikely that any predators would wander over. Last thing he wanted was to be attacked at night. Kneeling down Rhys began to set up one of his sleeping bags.

Jack walked over, hovering over Rhys as he worked. "We're sleeping on the ground? In the dirt?"

"Where else would we sleep?" Rhys questioned as he smoothed out his sleeping bag.

Jack shrugs as he glances around. "Dunno. Maybe some kind of bed? There has to be some kind of hideout for bandits like you around here."

Rhys rolled his eyes. Moving to lay back on his bed. "There's another sleeping roll in the car if you want it." Rhys offered. Watching from the corner of his eye as he went to scoop up the other one and set it up. "And you know as well as I do that no one down here ever just works together."

Jack scoffs as he figits with the sleeping bag. Unrolling it out over the ground before laying across it with a grunt. "I hate this place."

Rhys let out a short chuckle before giving off a long yawn. "I think most people hate this place, Jack."

Jack scoffed before rolling over to turn away from Rhys. Only looking to mumble, "Is this it? You don't have anything to keep guard while we sleep? "

Rhys snorted. "What do you think I am, Stupid?"

"Yeah. I think you're a complete idiot." Jack murmured.

Rhys let out a laugh at that before closing his eyes. "There's a robot in the car that'll activate if it picks up any strange activity. So sleeping at night is as safe as you can get it in the wasteland."

Jack never answered to that one. So Rhys just rolled over. Thankful for a moment of piece. But it took a hell of a lot of time to finally settle into rest. Sleep avoiding him as thoughts of Vaughn slipped back into his head. What the hell was he going to do. How he hoped his friend was okay. That he could save him before it was too late. Every bit of it filled him with anxiety. Made sleep a hard item to find. It took hours of brewing in his own anxieties to finally simmer down. Sleep making him curl up inside the sleeping bag and finally doze off. Sleep was nice.

Tomorrow would be another day. This trip would take at least a week to get to Sanctuary. Then another weeks trip in order to return to the Bandit Camp with the King. It was going to be a long while. Rhys hoped Vaughn could make it through whatever torture they might be inflicting on him. However Vaughn was strong. Rhys knew he could push through it. At least until Rhys could pull his big rescue.

He gave final hopes that the mission went well. That he could sell this guy off and get his friend back. It's all he could ever want at this very moment. Plus it was just the very thing he needed.


End file.
